


The Legitimacy of Prophecies and other important questions with Lloyd Garmadon

by rosie_kairi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Discussions over tea, Gen, How Do I Tag, I wrote this in 50 minutes, Lloyd Garmadon is a Disaster, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Out of Character, Overlord and Zane are only mentioned, POV First Person, Zane only in passing, all i remember is cryptic old lady, i dont remember what mistake exactly was like, pov you are lloyd garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Lloyd has a few questions, Mistaké is cryptic as usual.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Legitimacy of Prophecies and other important questions with Lloyd Garmadon

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was kind of a challenge for myself. It was to see if i could write a fully fledged (depends on what you count as fully fledged) fanfic during my Study Hall at school because I had no homework and was bored.  
> I haven't watched seasons 8-10 in a long time so Mistakémight be a bit ooc so forgive me.  
> my tumblr! ---> https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/

Mistaké’s tea swirled around her cup as she stirred it. Heat rising from the tea cup. She brought it to her mouth and blew on it before taking a sip. “So,” she said, in that same slow and methodical voice she always seemed to have. “What brings you here today Lloyd?”  
I shuffled in my seat, staring blankly into my own cup of tea. “Um,” I began. “I’m actually not quite sure, if I’m being honest.” That was a lie, I knew why I was here.

She took another sip from her cup before placing it onto a table. “Honesty is always the best policy.” She said. “Well, that’s what they say. I for one have never been one for honesty.” There was a mischievous twinkle in the old woman’s eye. I fidgeted nervously. She laughed.

“Ah, but I would never lie to you Green Ninja.” It was hard to tell if Mistaké was being honest. Even after all this time, I still failed to fully understand the Oni sitting before me. 

“That’s….” I said, not knowing what to say. Instead, I took a sip of my tea, but immediately recoiled.

“Hot!” I yelped. I must not have noticed the heat as I was lifting it up. “Ah, ah-” I had burnt my tongue. Mistaké chuckled.

“Patience,” she said. “One would think that would come along with the title of green ninja.”

I bit my cheek. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the prophecy and such.”

Mistaké looked at me, a hint of curiosity in her eye. “What about it?”

“Well,” I said. “The prophecy said that the green ninja would defeat the overlord, right?”

“You are correct.” She said.

“But if I’m right…” I ran a hand through my hair. “Then why did he come back? The overlord, I mean. If I was supposed to destroy him in the “Final battle”,” I said, doing the quotation mark gesture with my hands, you know the one. “Then why was he still around? In the end, I wasn’t even the one to destroy him! It was Zane! Was the prophecy wrong?”

Mistaké didn’t answer immediately, instead taking a slow sip of tea. I looked at her anxiously. She placed the cup down. 

“Would you like me to be completely honest with you?” she asked in a serious tone. 

I nodded.

“I believe that the overlord may still be here in ninjago, lurking, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Either that, or he may be waiting for his powers to grow stronger, strong enough so that he can defeat you.”

I was shocked. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Mistaké picked up the kettle and gestured it my way.

“More tea?” she asked casually. I shook my head. “Alright then, more for me!”

I stared at my barely touched cup. Slowly, I Looked up. “Why are you acting like you didn’t just drop the biggest bombshell of the century on me?” I asked. “Why aren’t you panicking?” Mistaké hummed in acknowledgement.

“You’re not panicking either, you know.”

“I am on the insi- Answer the question!”

Mistaké sighed. “Panicking makes things worse.” She answered. “Panicking leads to not being prepared, and not being prepared means losing.”

I slid my hands down my face. “...What do I do? What do  _ we _ do? If the overlord is coming back then-”

“Ah ah ah, I said that’s what I  _ believed _ to be true, not that I  _ knew _ it was true.” she said. “I could be completely wrong, however. Maybe the prophecy was false.”

“But it’s a  _ prophecy _ ! It has to be true, right?”

Mistaké didn’t answer.

“If I am correct in my belief,” she said. “And the overlord truly is still waiting for the perfect time to strike. You and your ninja friends need to train. Train, and when you feel like you need not to train anymore, you keep on training.”

I looked at my lap. “But what if it doesn’t happen in my-  _ our _ life times? What do we do then?”   


“Train your children.” Mistaké stated. “And have those children train their children and so-on. The overlord will not want to lose once again, he will be sure of it. Make sure he does lose, and makes sure he doesn’t get a chance to try and win again.”

I said nothing. “...Thank you, Mistaké.” I said as I got up. I bowed. “I wish you a wonderful day.”

“I don’t need your wishes.” she laughed.

“But I’ll take them anyway. I wish you a wonderful day too.”


End file.
